


Thursday Dinner

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: This a pining fic from Tohru's pov taking place in the general storyline of Fruits Basket.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Thursday Dinner

Just another night. Just another dinner. Quiet chit chatter, with a little bit of bickering between Kyo and Yuki. Tohru sipped from her cup, smiling to herself as they throw small quips at each other trying to somehow see who had the upper hand. Sometimes their bickering would cause her to panic, usually if hands were starting to ball into fists. However, for whatever reason, today it was a peaceful calm.

Yuki throws another jab at Kyo, just as he was taking a bite of his meal and getting a bit of it on the side of his mouth. He swallows, eyes shooting daggers in Yuki’s direction when Tohru’s hand suddenly lifted and wiped away the tiny bit of food from Kyo’s mouth.

She meant for it to be quick, impersonal. Her fingertips instead linger a smudge as she touched him before she began to move her hands away.

His skin was so warm, she noticed...

Kyo’s eyes flickered to her, a blush on his face. His eyes were filled with confusion and curiosity. “What-” He began to ask.

“You-You had something on your face...” Tohru squeaked nervously. “I’m-” Her hands gasped together as if she was were about to pray, her eyes looking into Kyo’s and then cast a glance at his lips. Her breathe catches in her throat as she imagines those lips coming closer to her own... She can’t seem to form more words.

She wonders what Kyo is thinking. He’s still looking at her, his eyes seeming to take a peek at her lips too.

_Oh..._

Even though all this happens so quickly, time moves slowly for her.

It’s not long before Yuki speaks up - the moment gone. “If you two are done flirting...”

Kyo’s face lights on fire, his eyes turning away from Tohru’s to start yelling at Yuki again.

Tohru releases the breath she’d been holding, flustered and embarrassed as she gathers up the plates to give her something to do. Something else to focus on. “Hey! I’m not done yet!” Kyo reaches for his plate, and their hands touch. Their eyes connect again. Tohru’s heart is thumping in her chest.

“I-I’m sorry, Kyo!” Tohru apologizes, giving the plate back.

“Don’t be.” He says, smiling at her. Her stomach turns over, as she smiles back and heads for the kitchen, a bounce in her step.


End file.
